


Urban Legend

by sunset_oasis



Series: Rhythms of Love [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Background Relationships, Draco is .... v dramatic, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, vampire!Draco, vampire!Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Draco Malfoy woke up that morning, feeling more refreshed, stronger, than he had been last night. He sighed in relief, stretched a bit, and got out of the bed. His eyes flew to the guy on the bed, gaze travelling upwards greedily from those abs to his handsome face to his blond hair –Blond hair that was adifferent shadeof blond than his own –Ohno.Thiscouldn'tbe.Panicking, he rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door violently behind him, and stared at the mirror in despair.Behind him, Cormac McLaggen woke up on the bed with a groan.





	Urban Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [provocative_envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/provocative_envy/gifts).



> early birthday drabble for provocative_envy, hope you like it! <3

 

_[morning after]_

Draco Malfoy woke up that morning, feeling more refreshed, stronger, than he had been last night. He sighed in relief, stretched a bit, and got out of the bed. His eyes flew to the guy on the bed, gaze travelling upwards greedily from those abs to his handsome face to his blond hair –

Blond hair that was a  _different shade_  of blond than his own –

Oh  _no_.

This _couldn't_  be.

Panicking, he rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door violently behind him, and stared at the mirror in despair.

Behind him, Cormac McLaggen woke up on the bed with a groan.

 

* * *

 

_[_ _night before]_

In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have done this in a dim-lighted pub where he couldn't very well see clearly the exact color of the other person's hair.

But Draco was half-drunk and he was unfocused and the thirst was  _killing_  him, and the guy in front of him was kind of gorgeous even when he was bragging and Draco wasn't really listening to anything he just said.

And he'd got  _blond hair_ , and something registered in the back of Draco's mind, like something just clicked and he thought it must be fate, plus that he was  _really thirsty_  now –

So he asked, in a voice that the drunk-Draco thought was a casual and charming and husky but the sober-Draco would probably be horrified at, "Can I bite you?"

The other guy stopped, mid-bragging, and eyed Draco somewhat appreciatively, before commenting, "Ohhhh,  _kinky_."

 

* * *

 

_[3 weeks ago]_

Luna Lovegood showed up at their monthly afternoon tea time meeting with bright orange hair. Draco was absolutely horrified at the sight.

"What  _happened_  to your hair, Luna?" Draco asked, appalled.

Luna was about to speak just as Blaise smoothly cut across her, "Oh, it's because she drank Percy Weasley's blood last week."

"What?!" Draco gaped, "isn't ' _the hair color of vampires with lighter hair would be affected once they drink the blood of someone with darker hair_ ' just some urban legend?"

Luna blinked a bit, before saying sagely, "Just because something is urban legend doesn't mean it's not also true. Where's there's smoke, there's fire, after all."

Draco stared at her in shock. "Oh my god. That's … I'm so sorry."

She smiled serenely at him, "Don't be. I rather like it."

Personally, Draco thought Luna Lovegood was the only person who would like it when her originally nice, blond hair had turned into a shade of bright orange. He gave her a rather incredulous look, missing Blaise's eyes shining in evil amusement behind him, and asked, "Why would you drink his blood though? Did your blood supplies ran out?"

Luna smiled, rather easily, "I love him, so naturally, I want to taste him. It's worth it, of course."

While that did sound romantic and all, Draco did not think that anything that would ruin his perfect blond hair would be worth it. Plus, Percy Weasley probably tasted like boring textbooks in Draco's opinion. He made a mental note to never make this kind of mistake.

 

* * *

 

_[night before]_

In retrospect, he really shouldn't have forgotten to take the blood supplies that night Pansy dragged him to the bar.

His vampire senses were running high and the music sounded unbearably louder than usual, and the three tequilas he'd already had didn't manage to quench his thirst for blood at all. And he could smell the cologne of the guy beside him who was talking about his last hockey game last Sunday or whatever and he smelt nice and irresistible.

And Draco felt thirsty. Like, very,  _very_  thirsty.

He seemed to hear Luna's voice from two weeks ago as she said sagely, inside his head, "Just because it's an urban legend it doesn't mean it isn't true."

He left his gaze shifted upwards slightly, then realized that the guy had blond hair.

 _Bingo_.

 

* * *

 

_[morning after]_

He was 73.7% certain that the color of his hair had changed. While it did seem that nothing was wrong at first glance, the more Draco looked, the more he felt that his hair was definitely a different color than it'd been the night before.

Maybe he was a bit of melodramatic, but this definitely qualified as a disaster. Totally.

His hair was  _ruined_. His  _life_  was ruined.

Draco dropped down to the floor with an anguish howl.

 

* * *

 

_[night before]_

The guy's name was Cormac.

He tasted like a mixture of cranberry muffin, icy cold beer, the fine line between confidence and arrogance, and the exhilaration and anticipation at a hockey game all at the same time.

He tasted  _heavenly_.

Draco thought this would definitely be worth it even if it turned his hair bright orange. Though, of course, thankfully it wouldn't actually change his hair.

(He would change his mind the next morning.)

 

* * *

 

_[3 weeks ago]_

"Well, what a brilliant actress you are," Blaise raised his teacup in some kind of salutation, grinning. "Thanks for going along with my sudden but brilliant plan."

"He really did seem to believe it," Luna commented, before taking the last bite of the waffle.

"Draco can be very naïve sometimes," Blaise agreed as he glanced at his watch. "I think their conference meeting would be over soon. C'mon, let's go meet up our hardworking boyfriends."

 

* * *

 

_[morning after]_

Cormac McLaggen pushed open the bathroom door to find Draco Malfoy on the floor, his head pressed against his knees. He gazed at him for a moment, bemused.

"Mate," he ventured slowly, "what the  _fuck_  are you doing?"

Draco glanced up, his eyes full of despair, as he said, "My hair is ruined. It now looks like  _yours_!"

Cormac blinked.

He studied the other man's hair more closely, and thought that while they were both blonds, it was still quite different. His own was a bit of a darker blond, while the other man's was almost pale. Maybe it wasn't that much of a difference, but it was definitely there.

But that  _wasn't the point_.

Even if it looked the same, how could it be called ' _ruined_ '? This was possibly the most _offending_  thing Cormac had heard in a while, even if he took into account what Hermione Granger had said when she'd turned him down.

"Oi," Cormac snapped, "if your hair happened to turn into the same as mine – which it didn't by the way – then you'd be  _lucky_  rather than  _ruined_."

"It most certainly did," Draco snapped back. "I drank your blood last night –" the he clamped a hand onto his mouth in horror, suddenly realizing that he shouldn't be revealing this, and then realizing that he'd probably already revealed this last night –

Cormac waved dismissively as he rolled his eyes, "I know. I've met your kind. My team captain is one, actually. He drinks his boyfriend's blood all the time and I've never seen his hair color changed once. Don't you know it's just an urban legend?"

Draco stared at him.

 

* * *

 

_[aftermath]_

After Draco learnt that Luna had actually dyed her hair orange just for fun and made her pay for their next afternoon tea, and after he shouted at Blaise over the phone (interrupting some quality time between Blaise and Theo which he was totally not sorry about), he tasted Cormac the second time.

It seemed even more delicious than the first time.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Since you apparently have such an  _excellent taste_ , I don't mind at all," Cormac drawled. "And it doesn't hurt that you seemed so eager for a shag afterwards, too."

Draco licked his lips and grinned, reveling again in Cormac's personal flavor. That mixture of cranberry muffin, icy cold beer, the fine line between confidence and arrogance, and the exhilaration and anticipation at a hockey game.

It was definitely something worth tasting again.

 


End file.
